


Longing for the Tender Warmth of Yours

by PokaPokaNikuman



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F, Softcore Porn, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 17:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokaPokaNikuman/pseuds/PokaPokaNikuman
Summary: Hibiki and Miku do their night activities together.





	Longing for the Tender Warmth of Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first NSFW fic, I'm sorry if it's come out a bit weird.  
> Hell, this is so embarrassing! I adore you people who could write porn easily. This is not a hardcore one but I hope you enjoy this one.

Hibiki always thought that Miku is charming. Her face is cute, her personality is sweet, her grade is above average, and she has a beautiful body that always taken Hibiki aback whenever they are in the bath together. Sometimes Hibiki will get afraid of herself, for looking at Miku with something more than a friend should. She imagined how good it must felt when those slender finger touched her body, or how soft Miku’s skin when touching with her own skin. Or how warm it would be if those small body of hers enveloping Hibiki’s body, filling the entire body of hers with warmth.

As dense Hibiki is, one day she could tell that Miku has a feeling for her, something special that just for Hibiki only and no one else. But in the other hand, she afraid that all of those were just her own imagination. Hibiki can’t tell when was the first time she has this feeling for Miku, but she just realized it recently that she’s deeply in love with her best friend. Hibiki choose to keep thing as it is, she just don’t want to burden Miku with these heavy feelings of her.

But one day, suddenly Hibiki had to accidentally slip out her feelings. An accidental confession is one of a thing she wants to avoid the most but she done it anyway. It was a heated moment after they sorting out their feelings after Frontier Incident, a moment when both of them decided to become totally honest and not keeping any secrets from each other. Being Hibiki, she asked what about their romantic interest and it leads into a bit scary investigation moment. Hibiki can’t dodge and she felt guilty towards Miku anyway so she decided to confess her feelings. If a chance Miku will hate her for this she was prepared to stay outside the dorm and distancing herself from Miku forever. But Miku throws Hibiki a big hug and a little sob.   
“I told you I wont let you go until I forgive you. And it means I wont forgive you”*  
“I-it means?”  
“You have to stay beside me forever”  
“Uh, Miku-san?”, Miku didn’t reply. She keep hugging Hibiki and wont show her face.  
“Can I take that as a yes?”  
Miku still didn’t reply, instead she gives Hibiki a quick kiss on the cheek, “Stupid”

When the school started just after summer break, Hibiki struggles to finish her unfinished summer homework. The mission and the fight in Val Verde just took all of her time and she ended up with a long lecture from her homeroom teacher. And here she is, half-dead in the middle of the room she shared with Miku, with a lot of books in front of her. Miku come from the kitchen, and put a glass of ice chocolate and rice-crackers in the desk.  
“Here some refreshments. You did your best, just a few more and everything will be done”  
“I can’t do this anymore, I just can’t. It’s hot, my head spins so fast. I’m dying. Miku I’ll die”  
Miku let out a smile and pat her head gently, “So you are okay to spending your birthday with your homework?”  
Hibiki nodded and replied despairly, “Yeah I guess I will.”  
Miku is sighing and stand up, “So I guess we wont celebrate your birthday just two of us happily like the old times, huh”  
The last time they celebrated Hibiki’s birthday happily was before Zwei Wing concert. Last year Hibiki was out in a mission, and two years ago was a sad birthday because her life was in a mess after Zwei Wing noise incident. Hibiki realized the tone in Miku’s voice and held her head up straight.  
“Just kidding, I will finish all of these now. In case there will be a noise outbreak again, you know?”  
Miku turned her back and looking at Hibiki who now is working her best to finish her homeworks. She’s smiling happily and then went into the kitchen to begin dinner’s prep. Recently she is starting to learn how to cook, it will be cheaper and feeding Hibiki her own hand made food is one of the form of happiness she wants.

After eating dinner and take a bath, Hibiki put a bit more effort into her homework. Two hours later, she throws her pen and looking for Miku’s lap, she needs some relaxation after a whole day of homework. She place her arms around Miku’s waist and rubbing her head against Miku’s lap, like a little dog who seeking attention from her owner. Miku can’t help but smiled seeing how Hibiki’s act and then she gently pat her head. She loves the sensation of Hibiki’s hair in her fingers.  
“Good work for today”  
“Mm, thank you. I just need a bit more time and we will having fun together”  
“I rarely see you working so hard on your school work”  
“Hey, stop making fun at me”  
“It’s the truth. Your mother will freaked out if she saw you”  
Hibiki tightened her grip, and tickling Miku while for once again, rubbing her head against Miku’s lap.  
“Stop, stop it Hibiki it tickles!” she laughs and begged, but Hibiki doesn’t care  
“This is what you get for making fun of me!”  
Hibiki continued the tickle attack and somehow ended up in top of Miku.  
Miku’s reddened face, Miku’s teary eye and the way she’s breating, a heavy breathing.  
Looking at the scene in front of her, Hibiki can’t help but think how lewd Miku looks right now. Miku slowly control her breath. She cupped Hibiki’s cheek and smiling at her.  
“You must look at your face right now”  
Hibiki’s gulping, “d-do I make a weird face?”  
Miku giggles and move her hand, now sneaking her arms around Hibiki’s neck and slowly push Hibiki’s face onto hers, leaving just a few milimeters between their faces.  
“So, Miku”  
“Hm?” Hum Miku while playing with Hibiki’s hair  
“Do you, um, like, do I get a reward? You know, for today’s hard work”  
“Hm? Reward? Okay, what kind of reward?”  
Hibiki glued her forehead on Miku’s and whispering, “I want Miku”  
Miku smiled at her and placed her mouth, right near Hibiki’s left ear, “I’m yours since a long time ago. So just do what you want”

Hibiki likes to train her body. Maybe because she realized if she improves her martial arts, she will get a higher probability of success in helping people through her missions. Besides, Genjuurou is the best martial arts teacher people could ask and she really enjoys her training regiment with her master. And recently she realized that training her body means she gets stronger, which lead onto, better stamina for night working out, exclusive with Miku.

She starts with Miku’s lips, tasting how sweet and soft it feels. Miku desperately called Hibiki’s name in between the kiss they shared. It makes Hibiki wants more, more of Miku. she decided that the mat they are laying on right now is not comfy enough for their making out session. So while keeping Miku’s mouth busy with hers, she slip her arms on Miku’s waist and carry her like it was nothing into their bed. The problem is, their bed is a bunk bed, while it is easier for them if they used the lower part, unfortunately the lower part is taking role as the storage. While no matter how strong Hibiki is, it’s a bit impossible to putting out all of the stuffs while keeping the tension between her and Miku. so she decided to strengthening her grip, pull her lips for a seconds and murmuring, “just grip on me, tight” She took a stance and the next second they arrived at the upper part of the bunk bed. Miku gasping, and then laughing at the scene.  
“Did you just jump?”  
“Well, it’s a bit hard to climb the bunk bed while holding you”  
“And it’s an easy task to jump like almost two meters high while holding me in your arms?”  
“Those training sessions are paid off enough”  
Hibiki continued to smack Miku’s lips with her own, and now she added a task for her hands. While the left hand slowly grope Miku’s decent breast her right hand properly support her body. A few moans came out of Miku’s lips and she decided to move her lips onto her neck, tried to leaving a few marks in a place where no one can see it. Between her breaths, Miku grabs Hibiki’s shoulder, “we have swimming class tomorrow”  
Hibiki shrugs a little, “then I just have to make sure that I left it in a place when no one really can’t see them”. Hibiki move a bit lower, right at Miku’s tummy and starts to peppering the tummy with kisses. Miku giggles because the ticklish sensation of Hibiki’s kisses and her soft breath. But suddenly the giggles are changing into soft moans when Hibiki starts to put our her tongue and licks slowly. The moans getting louder when Hibiki decides to give a little biting and suck the tummy, leaving a noticeable red mark. Hibiki do that a few times and making a mess by numerous red marks and trails of slippery drools she left when she explores Miku’s tummy.  
“Hibiki”  
Hibiki raises her head and looking at Miku’s eyes, “Yes?”  
Miku stroke Hibiki’s head slowly, a bit alluring with the gestures, “Touch me on the other place...”  
Hibiki put a questioning face, “what is other place?”  
Miku pinch Hibiki’s cheeks a bit stronger, “You know what I mean, stupid”  
Hibiki giggles and bring her face closer to Miku’s face, giving her a tender kiss on the lips. “You really okay?”. Miku looking straight to Hibiki’s eyes and then bring her lips into Hibiki’s lips, making a one long tender kiss. “I said it’s okay, or is it you that actually don’t really want to-“  
“No I want to touch you”, Hibiki replied faster than her reaction when she saw noise in the street. “I mean,” Hibiki continues “It’s been a while since we were doing this, a-and I don’t think I can holding back, and, uhh”  
Miku pull Hibiki’s face again and plant a soft kiss on Hibiki’s eyelids, and whisper “I told you I’m yours. Do whatever you want”

Hibiki starts to move her hands and touch Miku’s bare breasts, massaging them slowly while kissing Miku’s ear. Miku can’t hold her voice, her moans growing louder as Hibiki’s movement on each seconds put her into agony. While it really is been a while since their night together, Hibiki’s touch felt really good. Once a while when Hibiki is out on mission she tried to touch herself, but it really different than the real thing. Hibiki looks gentle on the outside but she secretly loves to tease Miku in the bed. Knowing ears are Miku’s weak spot, Hibiki teased that part continuously while her hands slowly move down reaching Miku’s sensitive place. The seconds Hibiki’s finger touch the part, Miku gasping loud enough while hugging Hibiki tighter that before.

“You really are enjoying this, aren’t you?”, whispers Hibiki teasingly right in Miku’s reddened left ear. Miku didn’t answer, while Hibiki’s hand is busy down there and her mouth keep teased Miku’s ear with kisses, licks and a few words, Miku just tried her best to holding back her voice by hugging Hibiki tighter than before. Hibiki laughs a little and starts to move her finger. She massages Miku’s entrance gently, make circle and tease the twitching parts by putting a little part of her finger on the entrance. Hibiki keep doing the movement, enjoying every second of Miku’s gasp and pleading whispers. Hibiki moved Miku’s bangs and kiss her tenderly on the forehead. When the area around Miku’s sensitive part is getting more and more wetter she pushes her finger inside. Miku’s body jolting from the sudden invation and repeatly called Hibiki’s name under her breath. Hibiki starts to explored every inch inside Miku’s area. She knows the exact place to pleased Miku, but it wont really interesting if she aims for that spot just after they started. Instead, she put another finger resulting on Miku’s louder moans. Hibiki starts to massage her spot, “come whenever you want”. Miku grabs Hibiki’s shoulder and buried her face into Hibiki’s chest when she came. Panting wearily, Hibiki starts to kiss her lips again and wipe out Miku’s sweat on the forehead. Still tired from her first orgasm, Miku didn’t realize that Hibiki moves lower and now placing her head between Miku’s legs. When Miku came to realization what’s Hibiki about to do it was too late. Hibiki starts lo lick the area that exposed by Miku’s juice on the previous session. Knowing that, Miku knows that this wont ended in a short while. It’s not like she hates it though. Each intimate moment they shared is a precious treasures she kept inside her. For now, she’d like to think how to counter-attack her running-wild-big-dog, Hibiki’s cute expressions is something rare because Hibiki always had a better stamina and position for dominating Miku. But this time, Miku wants to see that side of Hibiki really bad, even though her possessive traits she held whenever she’s dominating Miku is one of Hibiki side she doesn’t want to share with anyone.

 

Miku opened her eyes slowly and found she was sleeping on Hibiki’s arms while the latter hug her protectively. She laugh softly and snuggles, buried her body deeper looking for the warmth of her sun.

**Author's Note:**

> The "I wont forgive you" part is from Senki Zesshoushinai Symphogear (Season 1). I love that scene so much!


End file.
